


First Times and Forever - A Team II Prequel

by syxmaxwell



Series: TEAM II [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Old as hell fic repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Waaaaaaaa! Ok this lil fic IS NOT MY FAULT! Dara Joy-Sama caused it! I just finished reading 'High Energy' and, well, She is a bad influence on me. J Somewhere is Massachusetts a talented romance novelist sneezes. J This is a darker fic than what I usually write. This fic does refer to rape and it's aftermath. If it bothers you, do not read it. If you are not old enough to read Lemon type fics in you area, or don't like them then please don't read this fic.This comes before the Hellcatz, but still falls in the same Universe/series. I know this has serious OOC moments for Heero but work with me here J I am a romantic at heart. Feedback is welcome. Flames will be ignored or handed over to the Girls for the appropriate response: Deranged laughter, insults and faint sound of large caliber weapons being loaded can be heard.





	First Times and Forever - A Team II Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lordy, this is oooold stuff. TBH i don't remember wth i was doing with this series, but here ya go. 
> 
> Be kind, this fic series is over 20 years old, the Syx was just starting out :D I wouldn't even be posting it, but a few folks that remember asked me to :)

Standard disclaimers apply  
Enjoy!  
First Times and Forever  
© Syx 1/99 all rights reserved  
-Re-posted 02/2019

Heero staggered into the cabin, following Duo. It had been a real bitch to get the pilot out of that base. But he rescued Duo anyway. Once he found the pilot of Shinigami and liberated said mech, it was simple to blow the base to hell. He knew the others kept the Leo's busy while he and Duo made their escape.

Duo hated the safety harness in Shinigami, and refused to use it. Consequently he now had several nasty bruises added to the damage he garnered during his captivity. With a ragged sigh, Duo tossed his bag onto the floor and collapsed on the bed. All he wanted now was to sleep, hopefully without dreaming of his imprisonment. He was deathly afraid of reliving it. Nor did he want Heero to find out about it or his feelings; he'd hate him for sure.

Heero at this time was covertly watching his braided partner. He knew Duo was injured; though the pilot said nothing. Concern warred with discretion, and finally Heero retreated to the kitchen to prepare a pot of coffee for Duo.

When he returned, however, Duo was fast asleep. With careful fingers, he stripped the pilot of Shinigami of his trademark priest style over-shirt, assessing the damage with a practiced touch and gaze.

'Baka,' he thought, 'Why refuse the harness, it would save you so much pain…'

After bandaging the worst cuts, Heero sought his own bed.

Several hours passed when the sound of Duo's whimpers woke him. Cocking his head to one side, he began to make out the mumble words that interspersed the frightened mewling sounds.

'… No please! … Don't … oh God… no! PLEASE! … I'm begging you…' Duo gave a choked off sob and flinched violently.

Heero moved quietly to Duo's side. 'What happened to you during that week Duo? What put those shadows under your eyes?' he thought. Gentle callused hands brushed the sweat-dampened bangs back from Duo's face. As the boy began to whimper again, Heero eased him into his arms, cradling him as tenderly as a mother with her babe. Duo quieted, resting heavily against the Japanese youth. Heero pulled the blankets over them both and returned to sleep.

By morning Duo had a fever and was still asleep. Heero frowned as he searched for a cloth to rub the boy with cool water. Duo opened his eyes suddenly, appearing lucid. Heero gazed down at his partner and said, "Duo?"

The braided youth looked up at him with heart-wrenching eyes.

"I love you, you know, and I can't even tell you… cause you'll just hate me, or beat the hell outta me… I don't deserve you, not now."

Duo lapsed back into a fevered sleep and Heero realized that Duo had never really gained consciousness. Giving Duo's chest one last through rub with the cool cloth, Heero sat back confused.

Duo woke several hours later; he had a dim memory of telling Heero that he loved him…

'Oh God please let that be a dream…' Duo thought as he opened his eyes to the glare of the morning light.

Before he could move an inch, Heero was next to him, a glass of cool water held in one powerful hand. Easing Duo against his chest in a reclining position, Heero patiently held the glass to Duo's lips, letting him drink his fill.

"Oi, Heero I feel like shit…" He moaned, then looked up at the Wing 0 pilot. Heero looked back at him, face blank. Duo relaxed imperceptibly, certain that his telling Heero that he loved him was just a dream.

Heero, with infinite care, let his lips touch the top of Duo's head, placing a soft kiss on the silky chestnut locks. Duo, though, was completely unaware of this and continued to chatter away…

"Helluva mission eh? Maybe we should check in with the others?"

"No. OZ will be searching for us; we have to lay low for now. Go back to sleep Duo."

More than a little confused by Heero's uncharacteristic tender care; Duo fell asleep.

Heero however, was staring into space, trying to figure out how to tell Duo about his confession without terrifying or embarrassing him. He desperately wished Quarter was there, the blond Arabian pilot was so much better at this than he was.

Duo was up and around later that week, moving carefully. He wouldn't let Heero check his injuries, saying that he was fine. But he wasn't even close to fine. Fear kept edging into his mind. And the flashbacks… gods the flashbacks were torture.

Heero noticed how Duo would tense suddenly at nothing, then slowly relax, all while staring off into nothingness. Worry began to eat at the stoic pilot. What was wrong with Duo?

Duo suddenly stood up and walked to the door, proclaiming a need to check on Shinigami. Then he all but ran out the door. More confused than ever, Heero set up his computer to check for mission updates.

Duo sat next to Shinigami, panting heavily. He kept hearing that lisping voice; kept feeling that horrifying touch. 'Will I ever feel clean again?' he whimpered, curling up in the shade of the Mech. He fell asleep, only to fall back into the hell created by his capture and the creature that held him.  
   
Heero was reading several read outs when Duo burst into the outer room, eyes wild. Heero cocked his gun; his gaze scanning for the enemy that could put such unbelievable terror in the American's face. Duo stood there, staring, then crumpled to his knees, sobbing raggedly. Paper and gun fell unheeded to the floor. Heero gathered Duo into his arms, rocking him gently.

"What's wrong Duo, what frightened you?"

"I… I can't… I keep feeling… Oh God!" The braided youth broke down in hysterical tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Holding Duo secure in his embrace, Heero began to break through the black mist of terror holding the boy in its grip. He rubbed Duo's back, encouraging him to talk, however he was not prepared for the hot, blinding rage filled him as Duo's stumbling words began to make sense.

"I couldn't stop him… arms tied… it hurt so much… never wanted it to be like that… not the first time… can't get clean… I keep feeling him!" he wailed the past part, burrowing his face into Heero's shoulder.

"Duo, we need to get you to a medic…"

"NO! I don't want anyone to know, don't want anyone to, to touch me." He cried, clutching Heero's tank top in an iron grip. "I want to stay here with you, please Heero!"

Rocking Duo tenderly, Heero felt tears close his throat. Rape… it was such a foul word, and a despicable deed. Some one had raped Duo, robbed him of that bright-eyed innocence. The physical scars would heal, but the marks on his soul would be a long time in fading. Some bastard used violence against his partner…

Heero would kill him, sooner or later, if that animal survived the base explosion, he would die. Painfully, and it would take a long time. Heero fully intended on giving back every once of pain and terror Duo suffered. But first he had to take care of his violet-eyed love.  
"What if he finds us Heero? He said that he would find me if I escaped…" Duo raised a tear-streaked face and looked at him. Heero felt his heart clench tightly.

Placing strong fingers over Duo's trembling ones, Heero said, "Don't be frightened, you're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you." He reinforced his words with tender kisses and touches, smoothing the tears from Duo's face. His tender ministrations opened the floodgate, and Duo broke apart in his arms.

Heero cradled Duo in his arms and made his way to the bedroom. Afraid Duo would slip into shock, he gently removed the boy's clothing, seeing for the first time, the bruises that marred the ivory skin of the youth's lower back, hips, and buttocks. A white-hot fury rose in him once again, but he tamped it down. Duo did not need anger, even if it was not aimed at him. He needed comfort and care. He drew the blankets of Duo's shuddering body and stripped to his underwear, knowing body heat would help his partner more than anything else would.

Sliding under the covers, Heero pulled Duo into his arms and whispered, "Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry my love. You're safe with me. I won't let him get you, I swear."

"H-hold m-m-me H-Heero…"

"I have you, you're safe."

"You won't let him…" Duo shuddered violently, and Heero tightened his arms.

"Never, I'll never let him hurt you love." Heero realized that he fully meant that endearment. Somehow, throughout all the fighting and pain, Duo became more than just a partner. He… He loved Duo!

"I love you Duo, let me wipe away his touch, let me heal you…"

Duo couldn't quite believe his ears. Heero loved him? Than it sank in, Heero loved him, Duo Maxwell.

He must have made a sound because Heero murmured, "Shhhh." Then kissed him gently on the mouth, understanding how fragile Duo's mind and emotions were. His lips clung as one thought ran through the battered pilot's mind, this was Heero, and he was safe. Heero became a human blanket of security and warmth.

"You said… you called me…"

"I do love you Duo. I should have told you long ago." Heero whispered, stroking his hands over Duo's back and sides, warming him patiently, lovingly. He wanted to banish all thoughts of pain and fear from his baby. Heero rolled so that Duo lay on top of him, he eased one iron hard leg between Duo's thighs, forcing the boy to relax.

"Tell me Baby, tell me you love me."

"I do Heero," Duo sobbed, "I love you!"

He stroked his hand down Duo's chest, past his navel, to his loins. Loving fingers caressed the other boy's length, hardening it. Duo felt his manhood stiffen and all but sobbed at the pleasure Heero was giving him. Gentle stroking actions designed to comfort and inflame him.

Duo moaned against his shoulder, "You said you love me."

Rocking in time with Duo, caressing him to ecstasy, Heero growled, "Tell me!"

"I love you Heero!" Duo cried as the pleasure rushed over him in a tidal wave.

The culmination of their love hit them at once, sweeping them into oblivion.

Heero eased from the arms of his fey delicate lover to make a few inquiries. He had some trash to take out. Duo, he noted, merely snorted in his sleep and rolled into the place he just vacated. The terror of the past week, combined with the emotional roller coaster of trying to hide his feelings and his hurt took a serious toll on Duo. 'Sleep was the best healer for Duo right now,' Heero decided. Sending a few brief messages, Heero let the others know they should lie low for now. Duo needed the time to get his bearings back.

Placing a few careful inquiries Heero found his target. It was easy enough to track the bastard down; He was hospitalized not far from the safe house. If he moved quickly, Heero surmised that he could avenge his beloved and be back before Duo woke. With blood in his eye and a sharp knife in his grasp, Heero left the cabin.

Base Commander Atkians lay on his bed, moaning. Those damn pilots made a mockery of him. Destroyed his base, and stole his pretty new play toy. 'Oh well,' he thought cynically, 'I can always find a new one.'

The door to his room eased open quietly, and he looked up. 'Another pretty,' he thought. An evil smile twisted his lips. However what he heard next made he blood drain from his face.

"Omae o Koruso Bastard."

"Wha-what?!? Who are you?"

"That boy you tortured was mine, you son of a bitch… he's more precious than anything in this fucking war…"

Each sentence was punctuated by a wave of that razor sharp, silvery blade held easily in the youth's hand.

Commander Atkians began to beg… but to no avail, all Heero could see was his Duo, sobbing, Duo begging for mercy in his sleep. There was no mercy in Heero's heart for the garbage before him.

Heero slipped from the room some time later. Atkians was dead, it wasn't enough, but maybe Duo would sleep better knowing his rapist would never hurt anyone again.  
Duo was still asleep when Heero eased back into bed. He immediately sought Heero's warmth, burrowing into his arms. Heero felt a real smile reach his eyes as he wrapped his powerful arms around Duo, rubbing his chin on the top of Duo's head.

"Neh, Heero, Where didja go?"

"I checked the database Duo, The Base Commander is dead.”

At the mention of the creature, Duo stiffened, "How did he die Koibito?"

"Someone gelded him and carved a few things into him. Report didn't say exactly what though." Heero lied. He could lie quite well if it meant protecting Duo from further harm.

"Then it's over…"

"Yes. Duo, When we get back… maybe you should get some counseling?" Feeling the boy stiffen up, Heero rushed on to say, "It could help you love."

With a tired sigh Duo whispered, "Ok. But, will you come with me?"

"Of course beloved."

Holding each other tight, the two pilots faced the new day.  
   
*************************************************  
Aftermath

Heero sat carefully on the bed. In the six months following the rape, he saw changes in Duo that frightened him. If he lived forever, he would never forget entering the bathroom this morning seconds before Duo could cut off his braid. After calming his precious partner down, He placed a panicked call to Dr. Mercy, Duo's counselor. Going into lengthy detail over what nearly happened, Heero returned to the bedroom.

Watching Duo sleep, he went over what Hakase Mercy told him, "He's had that braid a long time Heero-San. There has to be a reason for the manner he chose to get rid of it. See if he will talk to you. Sometimes a loved one is more comfortable than a doctor to talk to. Call me immediately if any thing else happens."

He ran a finger over the tip of the braid, what would cause Duo to try and hack it off with a pocketknife?

Duo was trapped in his own Hell. He could hear that lisping serpentine voice hissing sibilant in his ear. Feel those hands play in his hair and over his bound, naked body.

"So pretty," The creature spoke. "This is what pretties like you are good for…"

Duo began to hyperventilate. He could only watch in horror as the base Commander stroked him self with the silky locks of hair.

Duo slammed upright into Heero's arms, clasping his braid in a white knuckled grip. Heero enfolded his shaking love, stroking his back and shoulders with powerful hands.

"Shh, Duo-chan. I am here, you're safe."

"He… he kept touching me, my hair."

Heero bit back a pungent curse and continued to knead the tension from Duo's trembling form. He reached over and removed the band securing the braid. He slowly began combing the gleaming locks with his fingers.

"See love? It's me, my touch,; my hands in your hair. Not his. Let me wipe the memory away…"

The haunted look slowly faded from Duo's eyes as Heero resumed smoothing his hands over the mussed locks. With a shuddering sigh, he relaxed in Heero's arms.

"Arigato Heero."

"Duo, why didn't you mention this to the doctor?"

"I… I'm tired of being weak Heero! I can't sleep without you near me... I'm sick of it, sick of being a coward!" he wailed.

"Duo you survived something that nearly destroyed your soul. You're healing. You don't flinch when I touch you. You're sleeping through the night. Give yourself some time. You're not alone, I love you."

The anger drained from the American's face, "Why am I still so afraid?"

"Hakase Mercy said it could take a long time to deal with this. Duo you were tortured for over a week. No one could just bounce back from that. Give yourself time to heal beloved. I can't loose you."

Heero pressed warm, soothing kisses to the flushed face before him. With a reassuring smile on his face, he thanked the Gods that Dr. Mercy warned him about self Doubt and image problems.

"Heero?"

"Yes baby?"

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, I… I want… I need to do this. I need to know what it can be like with someone who loves me.

Heero buried his hands in Duo's hair, kissing him with all the love he felt. Pressing one last kiss to those lush velvety lips, Heero stood and stripped himself and tugged off Duo's shorts. Completely at ease Heero, settled back onto the bed, leaning back with his hands folder behind his head.

Duo looked down at the bruiser lying blissfully naked on the bed. Duo had freedom of that body. Freedom to touch, to explore, and excite. To discover his needs, to give in to those needs… it was almost unbearable. He ran a hesitant hand over Heero's chest, delighting in the hard sheets of muscle under the satiny skin.

A low rumble brought his eyes up to Heero's. Heavy cobalt eyes found his. Duo flushed.

"Like what you see baby?" Heero's voice was like distant thunder, rough and barely audible. His sex twitched lazily.

"Yes, very much." Duo's voice was raspy.

Heero stretched, spreading his arms and legs wide. "Then take a good look."

Duo got to his knees, intent on exploring this new and wonderful territory. He put his hands on Heero's chest, his thumb slowly circling the two flat brown nipples. The nubs puckered and Duo's eyes grew luminous with discovery.

"You like this…"

Heero bit back a moan, "Yeah baby, I like it a lot." Then his heart almost stopped at the sight of the glowing smile of confidence that lit Duo's face. Duo began to spread kisses and soft touches over Heero's prone form. Heero's sheer masculine beauty took Duo's breath away.

Heero sucked in a breath as Duo's fingers danced down his chest to play briefly at his navel then moved lower. Heero dug his fingers into the mattress and fought for control. Gods he wanted to touch Duo so much. He never felt anything like this before, so exquisite.

Duo placed sucking kisses low on his belly, hands cupping the soft globes at the base of his shaft. Heero's fingers wound tightly in the sheets. Lifting a shaking hand, Heero trailed a trembling finger over Duo's cheek. Duo turned his head, catching the digit in his lips, softly nibbling, before sucking it into his mouth. He released the finger slowly, gazing at Heero through a mass of tangled hair.

"Heero?"

"Na… Nani?"

"Take me, please."

Heero drew Duo along side his prone form. "Any time you want to stop, say so. I'll do whatever you want, precious."

Cradling Duo in his arms, Heero let his hands play over the slender pilot. Taking Duo's hands in his, Heero placed soft kisses on his palms Reaching under the mattress, Heero drew out a tube of lubricant. Never taking his eyes off Duo's face, he placed sweet kisses on Duo's inner thighs. Careful touches anointed Duo's entrance. A lone finger entered the panting boy beneath him. Duo shuddered then relaxed his legs. He wanted this; he wanted Heero. Reaching up, he twinned his arms about the other boy's neck and closed his eyes.

"Do it."

Heero drew in a deep breath then whispered, "Try not to tense, my love." With that he eased his manhood between Duo's spread cheeks and slowly pushed in.

Duo gasped as he felt the thick, length ease into him, but there was no flashback, no memories of what came before. He only saw Heero, with love in his eyes.

Heero leaned down, capturing Duo's lips in a warm tender kiss. Then he began to rock back and forth. No more than nudging himself into the violet eyed angel beneath him. Sweaty hands clutched at each other as the rhythm picked up. Duo panted and gasped as the pleasure flooded through him. Only Heero's arms kept him grounded as he rose to meet his peak.

Heero smiled through clenched teeth and rode Duo harder, intensifying the spasms of release. When the last shudder left the boy, Heero let his climax take him. Thrusting deep, he bared his teeth in a grimace of pure pleasure. He bucked once, twice, then collapsed into the arms of his beloved.

Heero raised his weary head withdrawing, and then whispered, "No bad moments?"

"No," Duo whispered, "It was wonderful."

"Me too baby. Let's go to sleep."

"Love you Heero." Duo murmured as sleep claimed him.

Heero wrapped his arms tightly around the braided boy who was his world. Slowly sleep claimed both and this time there were no nightmares.

Owari


End file.
